


Blessed

by menbung



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Byun Baekhyun is So Gone, Do Kyungsoo is Bad at Feelings, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, I'm Probably Going to Hell For This One, M/M, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 06:48:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11938578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/menbung/pseuds/menbung
Summary: In which Do Kyungsoo and Byun Baekhyun sinfully reunite at church camp.





	Blessed

“How many?” Baekhyun asks.

He looks down at Kyungsoo, arms crossed, mouth twisted into a pout. Baekhyun’s eyes are hidden behind wide, expensive sunglasses but Kyungsoo’s sure they’re narrowed in annoyance. It’s pretty much been Baekhyun’s default expression since he arrived.

“How many what?” Kyungsoo pushes a button on the label maker, smiling as it slowly _whirrs_. The task is simple, straightforward, strangely soothing. Or it was until Baekhyun started whining.

“How many more of those do you have to make before we can get the hell out of here?”  

“Do you mind? We’re in a church.”

Baekhyun looks around. His dramatic sighs bounce off the walls.

“This depressed shack’s the saddest church I’ve ever seen.”

“Still a church,” Kyungsoo says, carefully affixing a label to the first of many shiny, red hymnals:  ** _A GIFT FROM BLESSED SAVIOR BIBLE CAMP_**.

“But look at it. The paint’s peeling, there’s no air conditioning, none of those fancy, wood benches--”

“Pews.”

“What?”

“Those ‘fancy, wood benches’ are called pews.”

“Well, that just sounds ridiculous.”

“What’s ridiculous is you bothering me. It’s slowing me down. Find something to do.”

As Baekhyun wanders off, guilt tugs at Kyungsoo, undoubtedly the byproduct of spending too much time listening to talk of sin and repentance. Definitely not because he feels like shit about only exchanging a handful of hurried convos with Baekhyun the past month.

He thought Baekhyun would say no to visitors weekend, especially since the trip was long and boring and high into the mountains (“The goat we passed warned us to turn back,” Baekhyun had said as he jumped out of the van), and camp had none of the creature comforts Baekhyun normally insisted on, but he said yes without hesitation, shouted it really.

Which made Kyungsoo feel awesome and even shittier. He hadn’t expected to be so overwhelmed by the internship or, if he’s being really honest, the relationship that began shortly before.

For so long he and Baekhyun were just part of their campus misfits crew. Kyungsoo admired Baekhyun’s effortless mingling and complete shamelessness, willing to do just about anything to keep everybody’s spirits high.

And yeah, Baekhyun was hot and aggressively flirted with Kyungsoo (who _didn’t_ he flirt with, really), but it was never more than that, so friends they remained, with Baekhyun often starring in Kyungsoo’s fantasy reel when he defiled himself in the shower each morning (yep, _definitely_ too much church camp).  

But things changed at Jongdae’s birthday party when, following several rounds of soju shots, Chanyeol blew out Jongdae’s birthday candles for the third year in a row and Jongdae snapped. By the time Minseok and Jongin pulled them apart, Chanyeol’s nose gushed bloody icing, Jongdae’s hand was rapidly swelling, and Yixing was grabbing towels and yelling for everybody to get into his car.

Kyungsoo had frozen in place at the sickening sound of Jongdae’s fist rearranging Chanyeol’s face. Baekhyun’s arms had somehow ended up tight around Kyungsoo. Baekhyun still wore stage makeup from his play, cheeks rosy pink, wide, brown eyes rimmed in black. Stupidly, stunningly pretty. Kyungsoo nodded yes when Baekhyun asked if he was okay and Baekhyun’s wide-mouthed smile as he gently petted Kyungsoo’s hair made Kyungsoo’s stomach flutter.

Kyungsoo decided if Baekhyun complained about the stolen kiss, he’d blame it on the liquor, but there was no protest whatsoever about it, the others that immediately followed, or any of the awesomely filthy things they did to each other over the next few weeks.

When Baekhyun declared following blowjob number nine, his soft lips puffy and slick with cum and spit, that giving Kyungsoo ten blowjobs automatically made them boyfriends, Kyungsoo enthusiastically supported that ruling.

He just had no clue how to be one.

After taking a lap around the church and finding it, unbelievably, even _more_ depressing, Baekhyun returns. He puts his sunglasses in his pocket, shakes his head, shifting the bleached blond fringe away from his forehead, and flops to the floor behind Kyungsoo.

He scoots forward until his chest meets Kyungsoo’s sweat-sticky back. Laughs some as his hands sliding up Kyungsoo’s thighs make him drop that stupid machine. Smiles as Kyungsoo hums, low and heavy, easing back into Baekhyun like his favorite chair.

It shocked him how much he’d missed Kyungsoo, how easily he’d shifted into someone Baekhyun couldn’t do without. He can’t think of anyone else he would suffer like this for. He’d risked his life setting foot in a bible camp. The place could’ve easily burst into flames. But even worse than being apart was finally having Kyungsoo, so sweet and kind and offensively tan, within arm’s reach and being unable to even so much as openly kiss him.

“Soo, I suck at being patient but I’m trying. You’ve been gone all summer--”

“Four weeks isn’t all sum--”

“--and I know you’re busy and I don’t even care that you’re, like, cheating on me with Jesus or whatever, but it’s been four weeks and two days and I’m leaving tomorrow and if I have to spend another unfucked night in that miserable bunk bed, I might crucify myself.”

“I’m sorry,” Kyungsoo says, breath stuttery as Baekhyun palms the front of his shorts.

“Don’t be sorry,” Baekhyun says, lips pressed against Kyungsoo’s neck. “Find us a place to fuck.”

Heat surges in Kyungsoo’s belly and the tower of bibles and Baekhyun crash together as Kyungsoo frantically scrambles to his feet. He turns, somewhat panicked, but Baekhyun’s expression is more self-satisfaction than pain. Kyungsoo sighs and helps him up.

 

“Touch nothing,” Kyungsoo says, closing and locking the door.

“Nothing?” Baekhyun’s fingers curl in the hem of Kyungsoo’s polo shirt.

“You know what I mean.” Kyungsoo’s breath hitches as Baekhyun’s nails gently scrape against his belly. “Father Kim trusted me with a key--”

“It’s the _priest’s_ office?” Baekhyun’s eyes widen. He cackles, pushing Kyungsoo toward the threadbare couch against the wall. “We’re definitely going to hell, so let’s make this good.”

The kiss Baekhyun gives Kyungsoo is surprisingly chaste. He almost asks if he’s done something wrong, if being in here is too weird, but before he can say anything, Baekhyun deepens the kiss, tongue parting Kyungsoo’s lips, licking into his mouth, pressing into him until Kyungsoo falls onto the couch.

He leans back into the cushions, letting out a small hum as Baekhyun climbs on. Baekhyun rolls his hips forward, moving them in tight, small circles, teasing out more sighs and groans from Kyungsoo.

“I missed your stupid face,” Baekhyun says, working his hips slower, harder, nipping Kyungsoo’s jaw, kissing and licking his neck. The desire to suck a bruise into the soft, dark flesh is strong, but instead Baekhyun leans back and grinds even harder as Kyungsoo grips him, moving his hips up as Baekhyun bears down. The sounds coming from Kyungsoo grow more desperate, punctuated with swears, and Baekhyun would laugh at how cute it was if he wasn’t so turned on.

“Did you miss me?” Baekhyun asks, kissing beneath Kyungsoo’s ear. “Every time I get myself off, I think about you fucking me, your dick in my mouth, coming on my face…”

Kyungsoo’s head falls back, his _oh shit_ making Baekhyun grin. It’s all he needs to hear.

Kneeling in front of him, Baekhyun unzips Kyungsoo’s pants and pulls his dick out of his underwear. There was something Baekhyun was still trying to figure out about Kyungsoo; how he always felt so perfect, why anticipating his taste made him giddy. He’d never been this way with anyone.

Kyungsoo moans as Baekhyun’s hand works up and down. He feels warm breath on the head of his dick, a few brief pecks, then Baekhyun’s tongue dragging along the slit, circling underneath the head, until finally sucking against him, backing off, then harder. Again and again.

It was definitely a game, some sort of sick torture, with the goal of driving Kyungsoo mad, and he didn’t mind one bit. If Baekhyun hadn’t placed a firm hand on his thigh, Kyungsoo surely would’ve bucked him off due to the intense sensation.

“Baek, oh my god,” Kyungsoo says, shuddering as Baekhyun’s tongue swirls around him. “I missed you too.”

Baekhyun’s grip tightens as he takes Kyungsoo’s length even deeper. Kyungsoo rolls his hips forward, hissing as Baekhyun’s satisfied hums vibrate through his body, thumbing Baekhyun’s hollowing cheeks, slowly fucking his hot, sloppy mouth. Kyungsoo loves the way Baekhyun isn’t afraid to get messy in the pursuit of pleasure, spreading the slick wetness to Kyungsoo's balls with gentle squeezes timed to every undulation of Baekhyun’s tongue.

Pulling away with one last lick, grinning at the sight of this boy nearly undone before him, Baekhyun stands, sliding his hands up Kyungsoo’s thighs. He pulls a small packet of lube and a condom from his pocket and tosses it beside Kyungsoo.

“What’s that look?” Baekhyun asks, a teasing lilt in his voice. “Don’t they teach people to be prepared up here?”

“No, it’s just, I should’ve--”

“If that’s an apology for something you shouldn’t be sorry for, save it. All you need to do right now is take off your pants.” Baekhyun holds back a laugh as he takes down his shorts and underwear. “That was fast,” he says, straddling Kyungsoo. “I should use the hyung voice more often.”

“Yes. Yes, you should,” Kyungsoo says, watching, lips slightly parted, as Baekhyun reaches between them and slowly strokes himself, his other hand curling around Kyungsoo’s neck. He looks so soft and beautiful, sweat beading along his hairline darkening his hair, that Kyungsoo has the urge to protect him at all costs.

But for now, kissing him will do. Baekhyun sighs into Kyungsoo’s mouth, exchanging his stroking for rubbing his dick against Kyungsoo’s chest. He gasps at the feeling of Kyungsoo’s fingers, cold and wet, at his entrance.

“That’s new,” Baekhyun says, head falling forward, breath huffing against Kyungsoo’s throat.  Kyungsoo’s finger gently explores inside, drawing a shaky whine from Baekhyun.

“Should I stop?” Kyungsoo asks.

“Don’t you-- _ah!_ \--fucking dare.”  

At the second finger, Baekhyun’s vision blurs and he’s quite sure those myths of sexual sins making you blind must be true. But it’s worth it, every bit of it, especially for the reward of Kyungsoo’s rapturous expression when they lock eyes and Baekhyun nods that he’s ready.

It occurs to Kyungsoo as he slowly pulls out that time might be of the essence. He doesn’t want to rush. Baekhyun’s personal mission has been to extract as many orgasms from Kyungsoo in a twenty-four hour period as possible since they started dating, and his record’s pretty impressive. But what if someone’s looking for him? Or needs something in the church?

“Hey,” Baekhyun says softly, holding Kyungsoo’s cheeks, making his lips pout. “Focus. We don’t have all night.”

Kyungsoo gets the condom on and Baekhyun applies more lube. He holds Kyungsoo’s shoulders for leverage, tears forming in the corners of his eyes as he settles onto him, sighing as Kyungsoo rubs his back.

All those weeks he complained about disintegrate as he takes in more of Kyungsoo, pulling up to the head, then sinking back down, hushing Kyungsoo’s near-steady moans with kisses, until their hips meet.

“ _Fuck_ , Baek,” Kyungsoo mumbles as Baekhyun quickly establishes a steady rhythm. Kyungsoo waits for the green light to move but it’s almost too much, the sound of their skin slapping together, Baekhyun’s hands fisted in Kyungsoo’s hair, the spicy smells of sex and sweat. “Please, _please_. Can I?”

Before Baekhyun can finish his affirmative nod, Kyungsoo’s hips arch and Baekhyun's on his back, Kyungsoo pounding into him like his life depends on it.

“Oh! _Fuck._ Fuck me!” Baekhyun’s nails dig into Kyungsoo’s hips, bringing him closer, encouraging him deeper. “Harder, Soo, oh my _god_!”

His soft chant, _please please please,_ makes Kyungsoo want to give Baekhyun everything he’s ever desired. Baekhyun’s hand returns to his dick, pumping furiously, flushed chest heaving, and the sight of it sends Kyungsoo over the edge.

“I’m gonna--oh shit, I’m sor--”

“Goddammit, stop apologizing,” Baekhyun says between gritted teeth. “You fucking come. Right now.”

Kyungsoo does as he’s told, the first spurt sending his hips slamming roughly against Baekhyun’s, and when Baekhyun squeezes tight around Kyungsoo’s dick as he convulses with his own orgasm, Kyungsoo swears he’s left his body.

As they come down, Kyungsoo wipes sweat from Baekhyun’s forehead, gently kisses his cheeks. Kyungsoo pulls out before he softens completely, smiling a bit at Baekhyun’s hissing. He’s so pretty this way, skin flushed, lips swollen, soft belly sticky with cum.

“Oh, man, your shirt. There’s some camp ones in here, maybe--”

“ _That_ you can be sorry for,” Baekhyun says with a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me about your favorite camp activities on [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/seokiesquared).


End file.
